Caramel Coffee
by SableyGirl22
Summary: Adam-x-Fiona fanfic. How can Adam manage to impress a rich, pretty Coyne? And how will Declan react? Rated T just in case,
1. The Hobbit

Caramel Coffee

I slammed my locker shut. Next to me Eli and Clare would not SHUT UP long enough for me to get a word in. They were talking about some English book-story-assignment thingie that I didn't care enough to care about.

"Guys…?"

"But Eli, 'The Hobbit' is a very deep and complex story—"

"Come on, Clare, I need to finish this, I don't have time to add more-!"

"GUYS!" I pretty much had to scream. They both jerked toward me, Eli seeming slightly annoyed.

"In case you two cared… I'm going now. See you tomorrow, go back to your babbling." After a second of silence, I turned and stalked off, Clare and Eli doing as I had instructed.

I weaved my way quietly through the loud halls, until they began to quiet, as students left for the day. Finally achieving my quest from my locker to the front steps (they were pretty much on exact opposite sides of school), I sat in the shadow of a tree, pulling a comic-book from my backpack. I hated having to walk through the entire school to get here, especially when I had to pass through next-to deserted hallways, and then having to sit alone in the front lawn waiting for Drew's football practice to be over so our mom can pick us up and bring us home.

I love my bro, but I guess there are pros and cons to everything. Since everyone…found me out, being alone at school is sort of creepy and scary for me. How do I know Fitz, or Bianca, or Owen aren't hiding behind that bush, tree, picnic table?

The time passed slowly, and finally, as I neared the final chapter of my comic book, Drew came hustling through the parking lot, drenched in sweat, covered in grass-stains, and outfitted still in his pads and uniform.

"Hey, Adam." He wheezed, panting slightly as he sank down to sit next to me.

"Finally…now maybe Mom will show up." I groaned. Drew shot me a teasing smirk and began to try and braid grass together. But he was too clumsy and strong- the grass blades kept snapping. I mean, come on, he can't even untie his own cleats.

**I sighed and brushed out my long, curly black hair as nice I could with my fingers, looking at myself in the mirror I had put in my locker.**

** "Fiona!" I heard Holly J greet as she breezed over next to me. "Come on, school's over already. Let's go!"**

** "Okay, okay, calm yourself." I huffed, shaking my head in attempt to fluff my hair out. "Let's go. My treat."**

** Holly J smiled happily as we began our walk to The Dot for coffee. _I'm so getting caramel on mine._**

I sighed with boredom, flipping the cover of my comic book shut. The End. _Well, that sucks._ The end of a comic book was always the worst part. Why couldn't those stupid writers just write faster? I bit on the inside of my lip for a few seconds, wondering fleetingly what I should do now.

Finally, I got up from my bed and shoved my sneakers back onto my feet, and grabbing my beanie cap. I trotted down the hall and made sure to knock on Drew's door, something he _never_ does.

"Whaddya want?" Drew moaned.

"Let's go... do something." I moaned. Drew swung the door open. He was wearing jeans and a gray T-shirt.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something, I'm bored to hell here, Drew!"

My brother stood, leaning against the doorway for a minute, as if considering. "Fine," he finally agreed. "Let's go to The Dot and get milkshakes or something."


	2. The Necklace

I sat on a stool, kicking my feet back and forth slowly. Drew sat next to me, slurping up his chocolate milkshake franticly, as if someone would come and steal it at any second. I took a deep sip of my own vanilla milkshake. _Vanilla is so much better than chocolate… _

**I drank up the last of my coffee with a satisfied sigh. **_**Yum, caramel… **_

"**Finally your done- How long can it take to drink a medium coffee? Can we, like, go now?"**

**I laughed. "Fine, we'll go. You stay here, I'll go pay." I got up and went to pay, sitting in an empty stool and sliding my credit card over to Peter. He smiled and slid it through the little slot in the cash register with flourish.**

**Out of the corner of my eyes, I glanced at the two boys sitting a seat away from me. The one closest to me, a tall, muscular kid with black spiky hair, was inhaling a chocolate shake, and the smaller, baby-faced brunette boy seemed to be deep in thought, staring into his own shake as he traced the outline of his beanie cap. I furrowed my brow in concentration… **_**Where had I seen the spiky-head kid before?**_** Then I remembered- That was Drew. Alli's ex-boyfriend. As in, my best friend's boyfriend's little sister's ex-boyfriend. And the cap-kid was Adam, I recalled vaguely. Or was it Alex? But I was pretty sure he was Drew's step-brother. And he hung out with Clare, who had a crush on my twin brother. I had never realized I had so many connections before. **

"**Fiona!" I jerked my head. **

"**What?" **

**It was Peter. "Here's your credit card back, and your receipt. You're free to go now."**

**I gave him a small smile. "Oh, thanks." **_**Jeez, he must think I'm crazy. **_**I slid off the stool and pranced back over to Holly J, picking up my purse, which I had left on the chair.**

"**OK, let's go…" I chided. **

"**OK, OK, I'm going…" Holly J laughed, following me out the door. **

I snatched I notebook and textbook from my locker hastily, and jammed a pen into the pocket of my sweatshirt. I slammed the steel door shut, and as I hurried away, I suddenly found myself crashing to the floor. Someone had tripped me.

My heart pounded with fear- Owen? Bianca? Fitz? What were they gonna do to me this time…? But as I glanced behind, there were only some sniggering sophomores, trying to be cool by tripping the neighborhood freak, Adam the Tranny.

I chose to ignore them, grabbing my books and walking off. But as I looked down to close my notebook, as it had been opened when I fell, I ran into someone.

I nearly fell down, and heard my victim cry out softly. I looked up, and found myself face-to-face with _the _Fiona Coyne. The rich Fiona Coyne. The beautiful Fiona Coyne. And the _senior _Fiona Coyne. Crap, she was gonna be pissed.

But she wasn't.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, blushing. I noticed she had dropped some fancy-looking necklace on the ground, and I bent to pick it up for her.

"Oh, um, you're Adam, right?" she inquired as I gently laid the jewelry into the palm of her outstretched hand.

I felt my hopes sink. She knew me, huh? So much for any chance of trying to flirt. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just that you're Drew's brother." She said hastily, blushing again. She so knew…

"Um, OK, well, I've gotta get to class. See ya' around, maybe…" I muttered, rushing off. Better to break it off and get away while I had the chance.

**Jeez, why did I have do try and put on the stupid necklace while walking? I nearly ran over the Adam kid… **_**Sigh…**_** I never noticed how damn cute he is. Especially those blue eyes of his. But, of, course, I would**_** never**_** date a sophomore… even if he was sweet and little like Adam. Would I? **

**Nope. I'm not gonna be dating at **_**all**_**, not after Bobby. No way. At least for a while. **


	3. H1N1

Okay, yes, I know I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy. Everyone feel free to give me suggestions. Go ahead, no matter how broken, incomplete, crazy or stupid the idea is!

I sat in the shadows of a tree, a comic book in my lap, wondering what was taking Mom so long to pick us up. Drew sat next to me, trying to solve math problems, and letting out frustrated groans and sighs every other minute. I gave him an annoyed glance, hoping he'd get the clue to _shut up_… but he didn't even look up from his math-book.

"Drew!" I jerked my head up in time to see KC and Owen jogging over, looking sweaty and sorta winded, though they had already changed out of their football uniforms like Drew, and were both wearing jeans and sweatshirts. _Crap…_ I thought. Though I had nothing against KC personally, I really didn't love either of the two jocks in particular. _Why me?_

"Drew, come on, we're going to The Dot, wanna come?" KC invited eagerly, looking rather upbeat. Drew's face lit up and he glanced at me hopefully. I knew that Allie was constantly going to the Dot after school with Clare or Jenna, and Drew always loved an excuse to be there, for the chance of seeing her.

"Fine, go." I muttered. Owen gave a snicker, and both Drew and I gave him a strange look as my step-bro got to his feet, closing the textbook with his feet.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, nothing…. Just that you're asking your little tranny sister for permission to go to The Dot…" Owen practically whispered the last words, trailing off. Drew's face twisted with annoyance.

Drew got up and punched Owen in the arm- hard.  
"Shut up before I kick your ass," Drew snapped, giving Owen a long, hard stare before beginning to walk off. KC hesitated slightly before following. Owen sulked and trailed after them. "That hurt, dude, I just got my H1N1 vaccination, like, two days ago… my shoulders so sore…" he whined as he scampered after the two.

I sighed heavily. _Whatever. _I checked my watch- Mom should have been here 20 minutes ago. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted her- I was done sitting out here in the chill as night began to fall upon Degrassi.

_Going inside the scool. library._

**I sat in the library, glumly flicking the page of her book back to turn the page, and ripping it. **_**Shit.**_** I quickly glanced up to make sure the librarian hadn't noticed. Nope. **

**I hummed the annoying tune that had been stuck in her head **_**all**_** day, and was soon singing under my breath- **_**"There's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all…" **_

**My head perked up slightly at the sound of the door opening, and glanced over to see who was here- **_**Adam. **_**I swear my heart stopped, and my face blushed bright red as he sat across the table from me. I fingered the necklace on my neck, feeling my ear-tips growing hot. Crap... **


End file.
